Comfort Through Your Kiss
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Two people try to overcome their problems with the help of the other. ~*~ I never wrote about these characters before, so I'm really hoping u guys will like it. r/r ~*~


Lone Chapter:  
Liz walked through Harmony Park, trying to sort out her thoughts. She had just had a  
nasty debacle with her older sister, Eve, who she still blamed for the endless sea of pain  
that she had inflicted onto her. Leaving her to fend for herself, get raped by her father, be  
untrustworthy, and lose the one thing she thought she had firmed her hold on. Antonio  
Lopez-Fitzgerald.   
She sighed, sitting down on one of the benches. Her mind reflected on the  
memories she had shared with Antonio back on St. Lisa's.   
"If only I could have that reality NOW," she told herself bitterly. Habit ensued and  
Liz took out the pack of cigarettes from her purse. She wasn't much of a smoker; she only  
smoked when her nerves were on edge and she needed a form of release. She brought the  
lighted cigarette to her lips, hardly noticing the person that had been walking towards her  
and who was now standing in front of her.   
"You know I never did like it when you did that," spoke the person bitterly. His  
tone was as bitter as hers had just been. He reached over and removed the cigarette that  
was draped around the contours of her mouth.   
Too tired to protest, she watched him take the cigarette, throw it on the ground and  
step on it for good measure.   
Normally she would have brightened to see him, but her mood was too dark that  
day to be affected by a little bit of sunshine. "What are you doing here, Antonio?" she  
asked him.   
"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, not really answering her question.   
"Well, I'm sorting out my thoughts," she declared, standing up, taking a few steps  
closer to him. "You?"   
"Letting out my frustrations," he admitted, sighing as he sat down on the bench.   
Liz looked after him, noticing the gleam of sadness that crossed through his eyes.  
Her heart ached right at that moment; not just for the pain she was going through, but  
also because of the evident grief Antonio was facing.   
Sitting back down, she took his hands in hers, smoothly stroking them as a means  
of comfort. "What frustrations?" she questioned.   
Antonio stared back at her before answering. It had been a long time since he had  
had a private, personal conversation with the woman that meant so much to him and  
owned such a huge portion of his heart. His best friend. His first love.   
"I just..." he began, not really finding the words. He paused, shaking his head.  
"How can Sheridan and Luis be so happy to see me living again? I specifically told her  
not to administer that damn drug, but she did it anyway. I mean, I made it through, I'm  
alive. But look at me! Sheridan and Luis told me the truth and now they are together. She  
divorced me. How can anyone expect me to be happy to be alive, when all I want is to curl  
up and die." He shook his head again, this time in wonder, as a few tears clouded up his  
vision.   
Liz reached over to kiss away his tears. "Don't ever say that, Antonio," she  
demanded gently. "Don't ever say you wish you were dead."  
"Why not?" he cried out, standing up. "It's the truth." He turned his back to her.  
  
  
"I know," Liz said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But it's not worth wishing  
for. Trust me, I know."  
Antonio turned around to look at her. One look into her chocolate brown eyes, and  
he could tell that she wasn't lying when she said she knew.   
"My life has gone downhill ever since I woke up from my coma, Liz," Antonio  
exclaimed angrily. "It's like I'm stuck in an hourglass and the sand is going to make me  
drown."  
Liz shook her head, not really having anything to say that could cure his feelings.  
Especially since she was in the same predicament. She had spent her life running away  
from her family, and the memory of what her sister had done to her. She had finally settled  
at St. Lisa's, only to leave again. Antonio was the reason she was here. She loved him too  
much to be away from him. But her sister was here too, and with that came the memory of  
the nightmare of her past. She couldn't leave, but she couldn't stay either.   
"We both need to find something that could make everything better," she said  
desolately.   
"You're right," he replied. "I just don't know what that thing is yet."  
He stared at her, and could tell from her expression that she very well knew what  
that thing was.   
"What is it?" he asked instinctively. He had read her thoughts.   
"You for me," she stated simply. "And me for you."  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
"I still love you, Antonio," she told him matter-of-factly. "And deep down  
somewhere in your heart, I think you do, too."  
He now understood what she meant. "I do," he said automatically. "I still love you.  
But we were in the past. I don't know if we'll have the same chemistry, the same passion,  
the same LOVE."  
"What have you got to lose?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I lost my innocence,  
my virginity and my self-respect all because my sister ran off. You helped me gain some of  
it back when we were together. You lost the woman you thought you loved. I can help you.  
We can help each other." She stared back at him, waiting for a reaction. Her words were  
not that of a plea to win him back romantically, but rather an attempt to heal both of their  
broken hearts.  
  
  
He didn't answer her for a few minutes as he thought things through.   
Liz eyed him wearily, impatience creeping through her veins.   
"I don't know if we can relive our love again, Liz," he answered. "But I am willing  
to try. And I think you can definitely help me when it comes to wanting to live."  
Her facial expression grew into a beautiful, full smile, something she hadn't done  
in a while. No recent situation had brought her enough merriment to cause her to grin  
happily. But Antonio's words were enough cause for her to beam and hug him, never  
wanting to let go of the man and the happiness she felt at that moment.   
"You know I never got the chance to thank you for the positive influence you had  
on me," she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Boldly, she reached up and  
quickly planted a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips, as a way to show her appreciation.   
He was no doubt surprised by the kiss, but he held on to her and kissed her back,  
instantly remembering how she tasted, even though they had not shared a liplock for a few  
years.   
They continued to hold on to each other, enchanted by the long and endless kiss  
they were sharing. Nothing and no one else seemed to exist as Antonio's lips caressed  
Liz's. The problems with Eve, Sheridan and Luis disappeared from memory as all they  
could do was hold on to the other, and see their dilemmas fade into the air, never to  
return, as long as they had each other.   
The End 


End file.
